


Beyond Words

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Series: Rebelcaptain oneshots [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cassian is also adorable, F/M, Fluff, Jyn is an adorable dork in love, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Jyn is good with words, in a purely strategic sense. She knows how to read the hidden meaning behind what people are saying (and there is always a hidden meaning). She knows how to use words as a weapon, a means to an end. Cassian is much the same way, but between the two of them, words rarely feel necessary. Since the beginning, they’ve been able to read each other’s silences, convey their emotions through the simplest glance or touch. Still, Jyn listens.





	Beyond Words

Jyn is good with words, in a purely strategic sense. She knows how to read the hidden meaning behind what people are saying (and there is always a hidden meaning). She knows how to use words as a weapon, a means to an end. Cassian is much the same way, but between the two of them, words rarely feel necessary. Since the beginning, they’ve been able to read each other’s silences, convey their emotions through the simplest glance or touch. Still, Jyn listens.

Immediately she knows the language is from his home planet. The way his voice creates its easy cadence, the way every sound feels comfortable and familiar. Jyn isn’t sure if it’s something she’s noticed more over time or if he’s consciously opening up to her. (She thinks it may be both).

There are times when he’ll spit the words out under his breath, dark and biting, like when a repair is being particularly difficult or he’s assessing a new set of injuries (usually Jyn’s). He often mumbles to himself, hardly opening his mouth, with furrowed brows and eyes focused on his data pad. Sometimes when he thinks she’s asleep, he’ll sing. It’s the barest whisper of a melody, and the soothing lilt of his voice is almost unrecognizable. Almost. Jyn thinks _this, this is Cassian,_ not the unfeeling shell some believe him to be.  

Jyn does not know how to handle words delicately, how to convey love, but she wants to, _desperately_. She wants to know the meaning of Cassian’s beautiful lullaby, why he calls her _estrella_ and _mi vida_. She wants to make him understand how deeply he’s changed her.

Hunting down the infamous gold protocol droid is no issue. If he’s not glued to the princess’s side, he’s off heckling Kay or that R-2 unit somewhere. It takes a while to convince him. 3PO points out her extensive list of duties and the intensifying war effort.

“Such circumstances are no conducive to learning and retaining a new language, Sergeant Erso, if you do not mind my observation.”

She did, but he’s still far more polite than Kay will ever be, so she says nothing. Eventually he agrees and their lessons begin. At first they’re able to keep a regular schedule, but the realities of life in the Rebellion set in and they become more infrequent. Still, Jyn doesn’t give up. Whenever 3PO is unavailable, she teaches herself as best she can using the HoloNet.

There are a lot of unexpected perks to learning Festian. For one thing, she smiles even wider when he calls her _his star_ and _his life_. Her mind whispers back _my light_ and _my soul_ , but she doesn’t voice it just yet. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when Cassian called Han Solo a _pendejo_ in front of the entire war room, all none the wiser. Time goes on, her vocabulary improves, but still she says nothing, waiting for the right time (in hindsight, this was kriffing stupid).

He’s assigned a deep cover mission on Geonosis. Three standard months. She hates it, and so does he, but they’ve endured this kind of separation before. Small smuggling jobs and reconnaissance missions occupy most of her time and she welcomes the distraction. She keeps practicing, anticipation and excitement growing in chest as the days count down.

So of course, _of course_ , she receives a new assignment just two days before he’s due to return. Infiltrate one of the many crime rings on Nal Hutta and locate the Empire’s private weapons supplier. At least a month, probably two. Cassian’s in deep cover. There’s no way for her to say goodbye.

0o0

Their reunion is hurried and urgent. Fingers and eyes clambering over skin, searching for injuries. Earnest, _desperate_ love making, drunk on the contact they’ve been depraved of for so long. He tells her “welcome home,” or maybe she’s the one to say it. They wear similar shadows beneath their eyes, bodies giving way to shared exhaustion. His head is pillowed against her chest, breathing deep and even. She kisses his hair and before words can fail her, she says it.

“Te amo mucho.”

It’s strange to feel so vulnerable when words have always been a source of protection for her, a mask of lies she can disappear behind. This is nothing but truth. Cassian raises himself on his elbow, looking at her intensely. Jyn follows, propping herself up so that their faces are an inch apart.

“Te amo más que a todas las estrellas en la galaxia.” She breathes, every nerve in her body humming as he stares into her.

Then he’s smiling wider than she’s ever seen and kissing her like she’s his salvation. His hand cradles her head while hers snake to his back, pulling him flush against her.

He moves his lips across her jaw and down her neck, murmuring _mi_ _amor_ and _mi vida_ into her skin.

“Mi luz y mi alma.” She pants into his ear, and the expression on his face makes her heart jump.

They bring each other to the edge of oblivion one more time before the months of work and stress finally win out and their bodies can’t give anymore. They rest deeply and soundly, intertwined and blanketed in silence.


End file.
